


Whatever It is, It Counts.

by Morrigan_RedBlack



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_RedBlack/pseuds/Morrigan_RedBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t help yourself. You know it’s bad for you; you know one of the days, it’s going kill you. But you’re fine with it. As it is the only thing that matters; that counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It is, It Counts.

 

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_ Whatever It is, It Counts. _ **

**__ **

**Disclaimer: This is a purely fictional work. All characters used and mentioned belong to themselves and WWE. I do not own anything.**

**Summary:  You can’t help yourself. You know it’s bad for you; you know one of the days, it’s going kill you. But you’re fine with it. As it is the only thing that matters; that counts.**

**Characters: HHH, HBK, mentions of Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton.**

**Warnings: Slash, Implied and explicit m/m relations and language.**

**Spoilers: For the main event in Hell in A Cell this past Sunday. (27 th October 2013)**

* * *

 

 

I should have known better than this.

 

You’d think that after twenty years or more so of knowing this man, as a best friend and more-so, I should have known better than to get my feelings in the way when I am doing something very professional.

 

I know.

 

I know that too.

 

But you can blame me for having a soft spot for him? For the man that I cared, looked out for a long time? The man who stood by my side when times were bad and when the future looked bleak? For a fellow Kliq who never once left my side even when I am so difficult to be with?

 

_The man I secretly loved and still do?_

I shouldn’t be making excuses like this. It does not justify what had happened out there because plainly its not. Fairness is something that is to be applied on the objective stand point and what I did out there was nothing short of pure betrayal.

 

Pure abuse of power.

 

I was following up with what was going on in the WWE; I watched every Raw and every time when I see Daniel Bryan come on, I felt my heart swell with pride. I see a grown man who came up to my academy as a young kid who wants to be a wrestler and was willing to do anything to be so; a kid who took on the challenges thrown at him and flourished to become a man in a business that is a full of treachery and back-stabbing.

 

 I saw the rise of the American Dragon who wooed the crowd with one word.

 

I didn’t approve what Hunter did to him in Summerslam; and after that. But I never really spoke to him about it either. Because he is my best friend and after I hung up my boots in the company, I told myself that I am going to keep our relationship strictly personal and occasionally business. Of course, with some jokes and shit like that to keep it interesting and not awkward.

 

So when the stipulation was made to have a special referee in the Hell in A Cell match between Orton and Bryan, Hunter called me to inform that I am one of the candidates to be chosen as a special referee in that match by the people. “You’re the one, Shawn. There’s no other way”, he said with a great enthusiasm in his voice. 

 

And they did. I don’t mean to sound arrogant; but it is so obvious that everyone, including myself saw it coming. I was excited but at the same time a bit reserved because I realized I have a job to do; make sure a winner comes out of this and a champion is crowned. It’s important that at situations like this, you keep a level head on your shoulders and just do what is right.

 

What is best for business.

 

On Saturday night, I was resting on my hotel room, just flipping the channels in the television. All the shows that were on didn’t keep my interest for more than a few seconds.  Soon, I found myself wishing for a company and like as if someone read my thought, there was a knock on the door. Confused, I went up to answer it and immediately found myself being engulfed in a warm hug.

 

“Hey”.

 

Hunter released me then smiled at me as I led him into the room. We plopped down on the comfy bed; me leaning back against the headboard and him sitting crossed-legged at the foot of the bed. We immediately got into casual conversations; the usual stuff and easy laughs. Until he brought it up.

 

“You think what I am doing is wrong?”

 

He looked at me with his strikingly clear hazel-brown eyes and for a moment, just for a split second I was distracted.

 

_God, you’re so fucking beautiful!!_

I sighed. “I don’t know, Hunt”. He pursed his lips and looked at me again; clasped both of his hands under his jaw as if like he is saying a prayer, resting his jaw on it.

 

“Give me a straight answer Shawn”.

 

Running my hand through my thinning mass of hair, I looked at him; straight in the eyes and spoke what I had been keeping for weeks now in my mind.

 

“Well Hunter, I can’t really tell whether what you did was right or wrong. I think it sits on the both sides of the coin”. I paused myself, as he shot me a confused look, slightly tilting his head to the side. I swallowed hard; suddenly having a feeling of something being stuck in my throat.

 

“He had one chance to prove himself against one of the best in the business and he did it in front of you and you, of all people, should know that when someone gets over with the crowd, he is the guy who’s gonna draw in people for you. It’s all for the thrill of the crowd, you see. But on the other hand, maybe he is someone who don’t deserve to be at the top; shit Hunt, I don’t fucking understand the business standpoint of this whole thing, but I just don’t want ya’ to get too absorbed in that….mpftt!”

 

I was cut a short by a kiss.

 

I felt a pair of lips pressing against my own; soft, sweet and tender. They gently coaxed me to a chance, upon which I did. Grabbing his head, I deepened the kiss, tasting every roof and crevice that I could reach; I felt him shudder and moan against me and I smirked inwardly.

 

 _So sweet, so delicious, and you’re mine_.

 

I don’t know how or what exactly happened; it was a random blur of movements and before I could apprehend anything, I had him underneath me, writhing and moaning incoherently against me. We were both naked and I explored him as much as I could, as much as I want. A nibble on his firm pecs, feeling them quiver delightfully; a kiss on his firm stomach and another bite on his belly button. To each and everything I did to his body, I was rewarded with whimpers, moans and whines from his throat.

 

And we haven’t even gotten to the good things yet.

 

But I felt his excitement prodding against me, insistently against my hip. I grinned down at him as I ran my hands through his body, going downward until without any warning, cupped his cock.  It was hard, hot and waiting for me. To taste it, capture its essence and take all it can offer. And I am very greedy person. So I took it.

 

“Mmm, sh-sh-sh-Shawn, please..Oh God you’re..oh, oh, ah…mmm, Shawn, SHAWNN!!!”

 

His noises are music to my ears. They shoot straight to my groin and spurred me more and more to do what I am doing. Consequences be damned, because at that moment what I want, is Hunter. And I wanted him so badly; it was all I could think of as I lifted his legs around my waist, entered him and made love over and over again to him. It was pure and ferocious, no holds barred, and unadulterated. Hunter was a sight of an agonizing beauty underneath me; the way he grabbed on to my shoulders, the way he arched his back against me, his eyes half lidded and his lips parted with cries of my name as they poured like a water from a fountain.

 

I got no idea how long it went on, minutes or hours; but when it was over, we were both completely spent. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the comfortable weight of his head between the crevices of my shoulder blades.

 

The next day, we were being fine as well. Hunter looked a little flushed but he was otherwise being normal, joking with me and making fun of me. When the time came for me to go out the ring, he grabbed me by the arm and told me to do the right thing. I was confused but I just nod and went out anyway.

 

The match was fast-paced and a bit brutal; both Orton and Bryan giving each other as good as they got. Everything seemed to go well, until Hunter decide to get involved. I remember arguing with him, then a zap of pain up in my spine. Collapsing against the turnbuckle in the right corner, I remember the roar of the crowd, Daniel yelling at me to get up, and then I heard his voice.

 

“Shawn, are you okay? Are you okay?”

 

I blinked hard; trying to get my bearings straight. A moment or two after, everything became clear as I saw it. I saw Bryan hitting Hunter with a vicious knee to the side of his jaw; knocking him out.

 

I saw red.

 

Furious and enraged, I stopped the little man’s little one word celebration with a thrust of my feet into his face.

 

It always felt amazing to doll out a Sweet Chin Music every time, to hear it connect perfectly to someone's unlucky face.

 

I knelt down to check on Hunter, as he tried to clear the cobwebs in his own head. He grabbed the hand that I reached for his face and told me one word;

 

“Count”.

 

I barely registered Orton covering Bryan but I did what I was chosen to do.

 

“One! Two! Three!”

 

A new champion is crowned, but it’s not who the people wanted. It was who Hunter wanted. I didn’t stay to watch the celebration, the hugs and the smile on their faces. I walked away, as fast as I could to get away from the ring, the crowd, the people.

 

From him.

 

Because I was totally embarrassed with myself. I allowed myself to be taken advantage of and even throughout that night I spent with him, I heard a niggling in my head.

 

_He’s gonna screw you, he’s gonna screw you. You’re gonna get hurt._

 

It didn’t matter anyway. Because I’d always wanted him, and if I can have a him by a chance of fate, then I will.

 

Even if it kills me.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies folks. Lately I was caught up by the bromance between Shawn and Hunter so I couldn't help depict them in one; especially that "Awww" moment in that match in HIAC between Orton and Bryan.
> 
> Their bromance moment, without the "b" in it.


End file.
